mlpfriendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
MLP: Friendship is Magic Fanon Episodes
My Little Pony: New Friendship Is Magic Season One #(1) Domino Effect #(2) The Evil Mane Six - A giant dragon brings male counterparts of the mane six in Ponyville. #(3) The New Dashie - A blow to the head causes Scootaloo to believe she's Rainbow Dash. #(4) The Good Main Six - Good male counterparts of the main six come to town. #(5) Discord-ations! - Discord hypnotizes all the unicorns in Ponyville to do bad things. #(6) Flutter-Vicious - Fluttershy tries to be assertive to villains. #(7) Rainbow Crush - One of the members of the Space Crusaders has a crush on Rainbow Dash. #(8) How Christmas Was Saved - A group of villains try to ruin Christmas. #(9) Pinkie Smarty Pie - A spell causes Pinkie Pie to turn into a genius. #(10) Gummy Gone! - Gummy has ran away, and Pinkie must find him. #(11) Power Crunch - The Space Crusaders develop superpony powers. #(12) Anything Special - The Wandering Orphans seek for their special talents. #(13) Weeping Tree - The mane six find a crying tree in a forest. #(14) Bad Villainous Deeds - The giant dragon decides he doesn't need his minions. #(15) Watermel-a-million - All of the watermelons in Ponyville are gone. #(16) Pony-noia - The mane six faced their greatest fears. #(17) Celestia's Little Prince - The Mane six meet Prince Argon. #(18) My Little Secret - The friends discover a dark secret from Pinkie Pie. #(19) Four Special Crystals - Twilight and her friends must race for the special crystals from The Millionaires. #(20) The Nightmare Before Halloween - Discord turns all the halloween decorations into real monsters. My Little Pony: New Friendship Is Magic Season Two #(21) Clips Of Ponyville - The mane six share their memories. #(22) Quarrel In My Years - Silvereen recalls on an argument he had with Buscuiteen. #(23) Paging Dr Pinkie - Applejack refuses to see a doctor after she injures her hoof. #(24) Two Ponies And A Foal - Pinkie Pie and Applejack babysit a foal. #(25) Party's On That Colt - One of the members of the Wandering Orphans has a massive crush on Pinke Pie. #(26) Copperhead On Strike - Silvereen and Goldeegen want Copperhead out of the mansion for one day because of his constant hyperactivity. #(27) The Boys Are Back In Ponyville - Mysteriously, the evil mane six returned to Ponyville with new powers. #(28) Monster Invasion - The mane six try to play a prank on the evil mane six. #(29) Flutter Boy - The mane six discuise Fluttershy as Butter Butch. #(30) Pinkie Illness - Pinkie Pie discovers that she has an illness that makes her turn green and have flu-like symptoms, but later finds out it was one of Reddie Rye's prank. #(31) Goldy Hurts Twilight - Goldeegen accidentally injures Twilight Sparkle after demonstrating his karate move to other ponies. #(32) Pinkie Gets Back - The Space Crusaders fears retaliation from Pinkie Pie after they accidentally injured Gummy. #(33) First Kiss - The mane five and the evil mane five found out about Twilight and Midnight's affair. #(34) I'm Moving Out - After his friends embarrass him in public, Saturnolo decides to move in with Twilight. #(35) Getting Pinkie With It - Pinkie Pie and Venuseel try to play pranks on other ponies, but Venuseel was going too far and everypony ignores them. #(36) Equestira Girls 2: The Wrath Of The Evil Mane Six - The evil mane six stole all of the Elements of Harmony and disappears into a mirror. Twilight and Spike go after the culprits in a new world where Twilight is a teenage girl again. #(37) Pinkie Party - Pinkie Pie invites her friends to her party, but she was being too bossy. #(38) My Candy - Discord feeds the evil mane six candy, causing the sweetness to become insanely angry. #(39) Pegasi Revolting - Discord casts a spell on all pegasi in Ponyville to become evil. #(40) Pinkie Or Crazy - Crazy Buns thinks Pinkie Pie is better than him at comedy and cheering others up. #(41) Mirror, Mirror On My Wall - Smiley takes Rarity through his magic mirror and Twilight and the others must go rescue her. My Little Pony: New Friendship Is Magic Season Three #(42) Mission Control - Twilight's crown was stolen again, so the ponies try to get it back from the Diamond Dogs. #(43) The Pony Of Oz - Based on the movie, "The Wizard of Oz." #(44) My Little Pony: A Christmas Carol - Based on the 1983 movie "A Christmas Carol." #(45) Just Desserts - The Wandering Orphans have been eating sweets all day, and they have to stop their addiction. #(46) Spoooky Ponies - After hearing a spooky legend about a haunted bridge, the mane six try to investigate the bridge. #(47) My Little Robots - Two robot ponies visit Ponyville. #(48) A Mixed-Up Dilemma - Twilight accidentally casts a spell on her friends that makes them mix into two of each other. #(49) A Sweet Meltdown - A candy obbession causes Pinkie Pie to behave differently. #(50) Robot Sparkle - Discord creates a robot version of Twilight Sparkle, and he makes it a mean one. #(51) Friendship Is Never Magic Part 1 - The mane six break up after a huge argument and gone their separate ways. #(52) Friendship Is Never Magic Part 2 - After being away from each other so long, the mane six began to miss each other. #(53) Oh My Crows! - A group of angry crows invade Ponyville. #(54) I Don't Know Who I Am! - Discord casts a spell on Twilight and her friends causing them to not know each other. #(55) My Pies Goin' Fine - Applejack attempts to make apple pies, but not many ponies enjoy it. #(56) Jokes On You - Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash decide to pull pranks on everypony. #(57) The Golden Egg - After hearing a rumor of a hidden golden egg, the mane six go on a quest to find it. #(58) Ghostly Unicorns - A strange magic causes all unicorns in Ponyville to become angry demons. #(59) I'm Not Applejack - Applejack bumps her head and ends up thinking she's Pinkie Pie. #(60) My Little Wormsly - Silvereen, Goldeegen, and Copperhead attempt to take care of a Glowsly Wormsly. #(61) Doing What Comes Naturally - The friends help get over Crazy's fears. My Little Pony: New Friendship Is Magic Season Four #(62) Island Of The Giant Bunnies - The friends discover an island where enormous-sized bunnies make home. #(63) My Little Cruisers - Two strange ponies visit Ponyville. #(64) Wake Up Spike! - Spike falls into a sleeping sickness. #(65) It's Crazy Buns Time! - Crazy tries to perform his first act in the city circus. #(66) Illusion Confusion - The friends are lost in a forest that's actually an illusion. #(67) Truth Or Scare - Twilight and her friends are captured and Fluttershy is the only one who could save them. #(68) Filly Tale Village - Twilight gets zapped into a fairy tale book. #(69) An Evening Without Pinkie - The Cruiser twins watch over Sugarcube Corner while Pinkie is away. #(70) The Perfect Holiday - Twilight Sparkle wants to plan the perfect holiday party, however things don't go the way she planned. #(71) She's A Bad Seed! - Babs Seed constantly picks on Jupiternt. My Little Pony: New Friendship Is Magic Season Five #(72) Odd One Out - Venuseel feels left out when his friends leave behind to play with other ponies. #(73) A Sunsational Surprise - Everypony in Ponyville try to keep out of the blazing sun. #(74) Friendship Is Not Magic? - Twilight and her friends fall out...again. #(75) Applejack And The Beanstalk - A beanstalk magically grew near Sweet Apple Acres. #(76) The Leaning Tower Of Ponyville - The friends lost their way through the Leaning Tower of Ponyville. #(77) The March Of The Timber Wolves -The Timber Wolves return for revenge. #(78) Bring AJ Back! - The friends take Applejack to the hospital when she catches a horrible sickness. #(79) Two Twins And A Wormsly - The Cruiser Island twins adopt a Glowsly Wormsly. #(80) House Of Bats - The Cruiser Island twins are attacked by fruit bats and hide in a tree house. #(81) Blacked Out - A black out takes place in Ponyville. ---- More Friendship Is Magic Season 1 (MLP: NFIM Season 6) #(1) The Amazing Rainy Day - The friends have loads of fun indoors. #(2) My Fun Time With The Cruiser Twins - The friends visit Cruiser Island to have fun with Tentacrowd and Tentacloud. #(3) Easter In Ponyville - Angel becomes the Easter Bunny and plays nasty tricks on everypony. #(4) Where's The Water? - Ponyville is struck by a heatwave. #(5) Equestria Girls 3: Canterlot In Royalty - In this 3rd Equestria Girls movie, Twilight Sparkle goes back in time as a human princess. #(6) We're Lost! - The CC are lost in a cave. #(7) Mansion Venturing - Pinkie, Screws, and Bolt wander inside a large gingerbread mansion in Gingerbread Hill.' #(8) Ponies Of The Ring - A ponified verson of the Bubble Guppies hour long special, "The Puppy and the Ring". #(9) The Treehouse - The male mane six get stuck inside a repaired treehouse. #(10) Equestria Tales: Scary Encounters - The male main six are stuck in a horror chapter book. #(11) Equestria Tales 2: Spooky Adventuring - The male main six are zapped into a second horror chapter book. #(12) Equestria Tales 3: Fear Just Got Real! - The male main six, once again, are zapped into a third horror chapter book. #(13) My Sweet Brother Tentacrowd - The cruiser island twins, for the first time, separate. #(14) Space Crusader Crisis Part 1 - The Space Crusaders are causing chaos in town because of some geomagnetic disturbances. #(15) Space Crusader Crisis Part 2 - The SC finally reveal the reason for their bad behavior. #(16) The Other Crusader - The SC find out about a Space Crusader they barely know. #(17) One Cheesy Sleepover - Part 1 - The Cheesy-Puff Ponies are invited to a sleepover. #(18) One Cheesy Sleepover - Part 2 - Part two of One Cheesy Sleepover. #(19) Setting The Place To Its Sparkle - A visitor from Manehatten has a secret crush on Twilight. #(20) Colty-cane Cacturf! - A new pony comes to town, but not in a fashion manner. #(21) How I Met Your Golem - The ponies discover a baby golem, and decide to take care of it. #(22) Serpent Kingdom - The ponies visit a special friend. #(23) A Young Alicorn Is Born! - A young unicorn transforms into an alicorn. #(24) Come Within My Blindness - Saturnolo loses his eyesight. # (25) Don't Do That, Tentacrowd! - Tentacrowd, intentionally, forbids pegasi to come to Cruiser Island. # (26) Some Fun With Dragons - The Ranching Rios, a trio of friendly dragons, come to town. More Friendship Is Magic Season 2 (MLP: NFIM Season 7) # (27) When Ponyzoids Come To A Landing - Part 1 - Pony/alien hybrid creatures arrive in Equestria. # (28) When Ponyzoids Come To A Landing - Part 2 - Twilight and friends must save Equestria from the raging Ponyzoids. # (29) Not Just A Party Of One - Pinkie's long-lost younger brother comes to visit. # (30) Movin' Out! - Tentacloud gets so fed up with his brother and moves to Ponyville. # (31) Big Pinkie - Twilight accidentally turns Pinkie Pie into a giant. # (32) Weekend With The Ponyzoids - Twilight and friends go down to New Maresico to spend a week with the Ponyzoids. # (33) Nightmare Night With The Ponyzoids - The ponies spend time with the Ponyzoids on Nightmare Night. # (34) Space Dragon Crusaders? - The Space Crusaders somehow turn into dragons, and checks out the life of a dragon. # (35) Egg-cited Yet? - Venuseel somehow lost his memory, and can see his nightmares. # (36) Robo-Ponies - Marsoopea's wish turns everypony into robots. # (37) Oh No, Another Magical Mystery Cure?! - Instead of having their cutie marks swapped like in "Magical Mystery Cure", Twilight's friends have their bodies swapped. # (38) Little Flutter Brother - Fluttershy's long-lost younger triplet brothers come to visit. # (39) Guess Who Came Back - A familiar party pony comes back to Ponyville. # (40) That One Unicorn - There was one unicorn that was not like the other unicorns. # (41) The Special Candy - The ponies heard about a piece of candy that was not supposed to be eaten. # (42) Painting Imperfect - Earthona is curious about a certain painting, and ends up getting stuck inside one. Category:Episodes